Possession
by Always irritated
Summary: Antonio gets a call about someone being Possessed  *I tried to fix a little bit of the story .*


**Antonio**

I'd gotten a call about a 'demon possession' at least that's what the frantic voice of a man had actually screamed in my ear. He sounded Italian...I though back to my conversation with the man,

_**Ring-Ring**_

_"I'm*Romulus Vargas,are you Antonio?"_

_"si"_

_"I really need help,my grandson..he's possessed"_

_I heard a sickening crack all of a sudden,and the wails of someone._

_"Please you have to help!"_

_"I'll try my best to help you"_

_"Come to..." _

_**Click beep...beep**_

It's been 4 days since then

I drove towards the small house,it had a black roof and white sides. The yard was pretty big as well.

A small boy with short chestnut brown hair and a gravity defying curl on the let side of his head. However the real weird thing though is that he had a scar running from the bridge of his nose to his chin and his left arm in-cased in a pure white cast,in a stud at the gate connected to two stone pillars.

He waved me in,opening the gate with a swift push. I got out of my car and smiled at him,

"V~you must be Antonio,right?"He's Italian...and he's cute!

"Si, I'm Antonio and you?"

"V~I'm Feliciano Vargas"

his face suddenly got really serious,

"You're here to help..right?"

He asked softly staring at me with Amber orbs,they showed so many emotions.

Worry,hope,fear and pain

Somethings didn't belong on his face especially pain,several questions ran through my head.

"Feli~It's dinner time"

Yelled out an overly-happy voice,it sounded like the one over the phone thoses four days ago.

"V~Coming Grandpa!oh and 'Tonio's here~!"Ahhh~Only a few minutes here and I already have a nickname!

Feli grabbed my hand and dragged me into the house,it was more beautiful inside then out!

Pictures of fine Literature and paintings littered the light faded-red wall. The carpet a maroon color going perfectly with the walls. There was also several book cases as well. A few picture frames as well.

One of the pictures caught my eye,it had three people in it.

Romulus,Feliciano and another boy that looked like a carbon copy of Feliciano,except he had darker hair and eyes as well as a scowl on his face and a curl on the right side of his head. While Feliciano had one on the left side of his head but little lower.

Feliciano was hugging the boys arm in what looked like a tight grip on the limb. They both looked cute together,I also saw something behind those dark eyes something ev-

I felt the little Italian pull me to a somewhat large kitchen,a white linoleum floor,oak walls and a large oak table along with chairs. In the middle of the table was a large pot of what looked like..Pasta?

"Come come!"

Waving us to the table,sat Romulus(or at least i presumed he was)He had short dark brown curly hair and bright,warm Amber eyes. He had a large smile on his tanned face. Feliciano and I took a seat at the table,the table had four chairs two on each side.

I sat on the right and the other two sat on the left. After introducing ourselves and eating dinner we began talking about why i was here,

"It's my Grandson.."

I looked at Feliciano he didn't look possessed. Romulus laughed loudly,

"No no not Feli,it's my other one" He whispered,as if affraid of speaking about him

He looked down apparently finding the lines on the large oak table interesting. I felt the room temperature go down suddenly. Both males got up and began walking,Feliciano trailing behind Romulus and waved me over as they walked to a metal door and opened the cold-as-ice door.

We stepped down stairs that felt like forever until we got to the bottom,the two Italians hesitated. I soon heard what sounded like cackling,

"_So..Fratello,nonno finally decided to come back?"_

It was the boy in the picture I hade seen earlier!

Except he had blood red eyes and an evil bloodthirsty smirk on his blood-crusted lips. His neck was chained to a wall as well as his legs. He had blood covering his neck,left hand and legs. He was..sucking on his left hand. I could see scars and blood on said hand.

"_Welcome back~"_He said playfully

Smirking when Feliciano hid behind Romulus who hid behind me,

"_Ah?a new one,he hear to finish the job?_"

Finish the job?what did he mean?I looked at the two behind me with confusion. They knew something i didn't but what?

Tears streamed out of Feliciano's eyes

"Aww~he's crying"

He giggled and bit down harder on his fingers,his eyes suddenly turned Amber and he screamed before his eyes turned red again,wait red to golden and to red again that would mean...he was the one possessed!

I know for sure now,he's possessed.

His eyes looked deadly. I could see the Demon behind those crimson orbs. Not very clearly but i could still see it. I turned back to the two behind me and nodded,

"I'll do it,I'll curse this Demon away..."

The 'boy' began laughing as if thinking it was funny!

My fists tightened,my nails digging into the palms of my hands. I winced slightly,the laughing got louder and harsher.

**-Time Skip-**

I had everything set up,all i needed now was for the possessed one to be on the flat metal surface. I somehow got Romulus and Feliciano to get the boy onto the metal table and strap him down,we dimmed the lights,lite candles and got a few bottles of Holy Water,and a prayer book. I told Romulus and Felicano to confess in case the Demon came out and went to their body's as well as my own i Confessed. I soon began,

"God, whose nature is forever merciful and forgiving, accept our prayer that this servant of yours, bound by the fetters of sin, may be pardoned by your loving kindness."

He began thrashing around,hissing and spitting. I began sprinkling Holy Water on him and Romulus and Feliciano,hearing a horrible burning sound from the possessed one,

"Depart, then, impious one, depart, accursed one, depart with all your deceits, for God has willed that man should be his temple."

He began cursing and spouting random profanity. His thrashing became more violent. I walked calmly to the bed,him trying to glare me down but i counter acted this. As i came closer i knelt by the bed and put one hand on his chest and one his forehead after doing the sign of the Cross. He tried to get away from my touch..it didn't work,

**"KNOW DEAMON LEAVE THIS BODY AND GO BACK FROM WENCE YOU CAME!"**

He screamed,black smoke came from his mouth,nose and eyes,and then he fainted.

I removed my hands from the boy.

I heard the two Italians gasp behind me and i looked to see a,*women with short black and blood red eyes,black lips,pale white skin and a long over-flowing black dress. Strange markings under her right and little past her cheek. Her black lips turned into an evil smirk. Besides the evil that surrounded her she looked over all very beautiful. She snarled at me as i stood up,

"_You dare drive me out of the body that was so warm_.."

"Begone!Leave Demon!"I glared at her

Her face turned suddenly,it went from evil to terrified,as the markings under her eyes began taking over her face,then her body and she disintegrated,turning into black smoke. I've heard of this..called the "*Demon's Curse"

"Feli..your face.."

I heard Romulus say and i looked over to Feliciano,his scar was..disappearing!

Increadable!Feliciano touched were the scar had been,his eyes brightend. Tears filled his eyes and he began jumping up and down in joy,he was however interrupted by a groan,

We all turned back to the boy,he was staring at the ceiling,his eyes tired and dull.

"F...Fratello!"Feliciano yelled running to the boy and began un-doing the straps.

After getting them off Feliciano hugged the boy,stopping when he howled in pain and let out a pained 'Chiggii"

"VEEE~!GAHHHHH!I"M SORRY BROTHERRRR!"Feliciano cried,

jumping back and pretty much falling on his rear,the boy looked half-dead and he didn't even start yelling at Feliciano. He just closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Wow he must be really tired.."Romulus said staring at the tired boy with wide eyes"He's even cuter sleeping!"He laughed

while Feliciano nodded.

I looked at the two with an eyebrow raised,Feliciano smiled at me and explained,

"Ve~Fratello doesn't like to be hugged so he usually throws a fit!"

I nodded,slightly understanding his explanation. Now closer to the boy i noticed he didn't look that bad...cute even...

**Feliciano**

I smiled,seeing the look on Mr. Antonio's face when he looked at Lovino. I knew that look..one of affection or something..i don't know Luddys the one who's good at this kind of stuff. liked Lovino is all i could say,it's about time to. Usually everyone takes one look at me and they go to me instead of Fratello..but Mr Antonio..he must be different.

"Ve~let's take him to his room !"

"Hmm?just Antonio's fine and sure!"

He smiled and scooped up my brother and we began walking towards Lovion's room,

"ve~His name is Lovino"

Antonio looked shocked but it quickly disappeared and he nodded and smiled while walking. We arrived at Fratello's room. I haven't been in here since he was possessed. It still had the plain white walls and carpets and a few photographs of us when we were younger. As well as Madre e Padre.I shook my head and pointed to the bed. Antonio laid my Fratello down gently.

I noticed my Fratello's hand was still bleeding slightly,

"V~I'll be right back"

and i skipped away into the attached bathroom. Smiling when i noticed Antonio keep looking at Lovino...

**-Time Skip-**

It's been about four days since the Exorcism and Lovino's been awake more than once,mostly just sitting in bed and cursing at Antonio and Romulus and rarely Feliciano. After learning how red Lovino could get Antonio's been cooing over it,calling him a Tomato and such,it's rather funny. Watching the Italian getting flustered. Antonio's even started calling Lovino Lovi.

**Antonio**

I waved goodbye to the three Italians,my stuff packed and slung over my shoulder,

"Thank you so much,Antonio"

Romulus thanked me,waving. Feilciano held onto Lovi's arm incase he fell over or anything. I noticed the tears in Lovi's eyes,he looked so cute his face was even red! like a little Tomato~Lovi looked up,

"Yeah,thanks Tomato bastard"He mumbled,looking at the ground

I smiled,in his own way Lovi said thank you. I began walking towards my four door car.

I heard Feliciano yell out something and then something practically tackled me. I looked up to see the blushing face of Lovi,his bangs covered his face and out of know where he pushed his lips to mine.w...w..we were...kissing!The one person i had actually liked was kissing me! Fireworks went off in my head,until Lovino pulled back and looked away.

I laughed and put my hands over his cheeks and pulled him down back down,his lips meeting mine...

After we pulled apart...

"B...Bastard...Ti amo!"Lovinoo yelled at me

i smiled

"Te amo"

I heard Lovi's Grandfather and Brother in the background

"zitto bastardi!"He yelled,i laughed he was so cute~

Know if only his Language could be cleaner...

**Translations:**

**Spanish-**

**Si**

yes

**Te amo**

I love you

**Italian-**

**Mio Fratello**

My Fratello

**Fratello,nonno**

Brother,Grandpa

**Madre e Padre**

Mother and Father

**Ti amo!**

I love you!

**zitto bastardi**

shut up you bastards!

**I don't know were the Fack this came from .**

***It's said that Romulus is Grandpa Rome's human name it fits,because one of the founder's of Rome was actualy named Romulus. Romulus and Remus at least as far as i know about Roman (Romulus founded Rome between 758 and 728 BC,the "official" date is 753 bc. Where was Remus?you ask apparently Romulus killed Remus and named the city after himself..so the city is named after a murder..)**

***She is actually a character i made up at school**

***Something i made up as well to go along with the Demon,it's a curse that if a demon gets forced out of their hosts body the markings any where on their body will over take it and destroy it inside out.**

**If i did/explained anything wrong with the Exorcism please tell me...I'm neither ****religious nor do i know anything about Demon Possessions...**


End file.
